


Jealousy

by iconis



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Weevil doesn't watch, doesn't see, doesn't hear Lilly and Logan at school. He stays close to his boys, spends his time in the yard, at the parking lot, not at school, anywhere but near the 09ers. When he comes across Lilly in the corridor, he doesn't even glance at her.

Logan tries to taunt him, just for the hell of it, and Weevil takes it, and gives it back double-fold and doesn't show any familiarity beyond the usual. Logan has no idea how Weevil's muscles tighten when he's around, doesn't know how Weevil's palms have deep red crescents from his nails when Logan grins at his aggression.

Sometimes, Weevil wants to whisper something in Logan's ear, something about Lilly's white, soft skin, her silky smooth warmth, how he can taste him on Lilly's skin, but he just slams Logan against the lockers and gives him a black eye, a split lip, a fractured rib.

After school, when the halls are empty and everyone expects him to be as far away from Neptune High as possible, thinks he's driving around, thinks he's helping his family, he presses Lilly against the same locker, and kisses the taste of Logan off her skin.


End file.
